SVT48 STORY
by jkies97
Summary: "Ini cerita masa remaja kita, mana cerita lo?" -SVT48 . A SEVENTEEN Yaoi Fanfiction. WARN! BXB, AU!School Concept, OOC, Bahasa Semi-Baku. With pairings : SeungHan/JeongCheol, Meanie/MinWon, HoZi/SoonHoon, BooNon/VerKwan, JunHao, SeokSoo, Chan milik kita bersama. [CHAPTER 2 UP! HOHOHO ]
1. Chapter 1

**jkies97** **proudly present :**

 **.**

 **SVT48 STORY**

 **.**

" **Ini cerita masa remaja kita, mana cerita lo?" –SVT48**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **AU! SCHOOL, OOC, TYPO(s), YAOI, BXB, BAHASA SEMI-BAKU, ALUR KEMANA-MANA, CERITA KEPANJANGAN**

 **Pairing : SeungHan/JeongCheol, Meanie/MinWon, HoZi/SoonHoon, BooNon/VerKwan, JunHao, SeokSoo, Chan milik kita bersama**

 **DLDR, NO BASH, NO COPYCAT!**

 **PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READERS AND STOP PLAGIATING MY STORY**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Pledis Senior High School. Tempat bernaungnya murid-murid pandai dan beruang di Korea Selatan yang sangat terkenal ini tidak hanya dikenal karena kepandaian siswanya saja melainkan karena ketampanan dan kecantikan para muridnya, walaupun ini sekolah khusus laki-laki. Selain itu, kabarnya sangat ketat sekali seleksi masuk ke sekolah ini disebabkan banyaknya syarat yang harus dipenuhi oleh calon murid-muridnya.

Walaupun Pledis Senior High School dikenal dengan kepandaian muridnya, tak sedikit pula murid-murid yang kurang pandai juga diterima di sekolah ini, tentu dengan alasan uang. Namun ada juga yang masuk karena prestasi non-akademiknya entah dalam bidang seni maupun olahraga. Contohnya adalah anak-anak yang tergabung dalam geng paling terkenal seantero sekolahan ini, sebut saja SVT48. Bukan, bukan karena anggotanya ada 48 orang dan bukan karena mereka ngefans dengan AKB48 apalagi JKT48. Kata mereka sih agar keren dan kekinian, entah sebelah mananya yang keren.

Mereka adalah jajaran siswa tampan dan berprestasi yang sayangnya jomblo. Beranggotakan siswa laki-laki yang berada di tingkat dua dan tingkat akhir sekolah. Mereka adalah Choi Seungcheol sebagai pimpinan geng yang berada di tingkat akhir, Hong Jisoo bule Amerika sekaligus calon CEO muda yang juga berada di tingkat akhir, kemudian yang berada di tingkat dua adalah Moon Junhwi alias Wen Junhui anak konglomerat dari China, Kwon Soonyoung si sipit atlet taekwondo tingkat nasional dan performer kelas dunia dengan nama panggung Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo anak pemilik perusahaan fashion dengan brand ternama yang sahamnya tersebar di seluruh penjuru Korea, Lee Jihoon sang komposer dan penulis lirik jenius yang memiliki nama pena Woozi serta penyanyi kebanggaan Pledis Senior High School. Merekalah para siswa tenar di sekolah ini.

Pagi ini Pledis Senior High School sedang mengadakan masa orientasi bagi siswa baru yang akan menempati bangku tingkat satu. Terlihat para panitia masa orientasi siswa tengah sibuk mondar-mandir kesana kemari begitu pula dengan keenam anggota SVT48 ini. Loh kok mereka ikut? Jadi, anak-anak SVT48 ini juga merupakan pengurus OSIS di Pledis SHS, dapat dilihat dari pin segilima kecil terbalik seperti tameng berwarna emas yang bertengger tampan di dada kiri masing-masing siswa. Itu adalah penanda bahwa mereka merupakan pengurus OSIS.

Jabatan mereka di kepengurusan yaitu Seungcheol sebagai ketua OSIS dengan Soonyoung sebagai wakil 1 dan wakil 2 nya adalah Junhui, Jisoo atau yang akrab disapa Joshua oleh sahabat-sahabatnya sebagai sekretaris, Wonwoo yang berwajah emo dan garang menjabat sebagai dewan kedisiplinan lalu Jihoon sebagai koordinator seluruh divisi OSIS atau dengan kata lain sebagai penanggungjawab semua kegiatan OSIS.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.30 KST dan Wonwoo sudah nangkring ganteng di depan gerbang sekolah dengan seragam dan jas sekolahnya yang rapi-menampakkan sekali bahwa dirinya merupakan anggota dewan kedisiplinan sekolah-sembari memegang sebuah note kecil dan bolpoin. Dirinya bertugas untuk mengecek barang-barang bawaan para siswa baru bersama dengan sang ketua dewan kedisiplinan Min Yoongi yang terkenal sangat galak dan beberapa dewan kedisiplinan lainnya.

Jihoon berlarian kesana-kemari mengecek segala macam persiapan yang ada agar semuanya berjalan dengan baik karena ini merupakan tanggungjawabnya. Jika ada sedikit yang kurang sempurna maka ia akan terus memikirkan kesalahannya dan terus-terusan menyesal. Jihoon itu perfeksionis!

Sedangkan Seungcheol dan Jun-sapaan akrab Junhui-hanya duduk diam mengawasi semua aktifitas yang terjadi pagi ini karena tugas mereka nanti bukan sekarang, jadi mereka masih bisa sedikit bersantai duduk di tepi lapangan menunggu kedatangan calon adik-adik mereka. Soonyoung? Kini ia meringkuk di bangku lain di samping Seungcheol dan Jun sambil memegangi perutnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang berganti-ganti. Saat Jihoon menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir dan bertanya kenapa, dia lapar dan belum sarapan katanya. Kemudian Jihoon berdecak dan bilang "Dasar manja" lalu melengos pergi begitu saja.

Jangan tanya kemana Jisoo atau Joshua itu karena kini ia berdiam diri di ruang OSIS dan berkutat dengan dokumen dan segala macam kertas entah bertuliskan apa itu di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang menarik disini.

.

.

Karena yang menarik sudah ada di depan gerbang Pledis Senior High School.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Jkies97 kembali dengan nistanya membawa ff baru!

Fanfic seventeen dengan genre yang lebih menjurus ke friendship tapi ga melupakan kisah kasih disekolah ala member seventeen dengan pairing yang itu-itu aja T_T

Jujur saya kangen banget sama SeungHan, apalagi Meanie sama SoonHoon dan SeokSoo yang momentnya selalu tak terduga

Punya utang 2 ff dan otak seketika mampet buat lanjut, malah kepikiran beginian, jadi begitulah perkenalan singkatnya, gimana? Mau lanjut atau buang aja? Hehe

.

p.s jangan nagih OLBF sama Untitled ya :")

p.s.s beware adanya crackpair dan jangan baper kalo cracknya ga sesuai harapan(?)

p.s.s.s disini member yang belum muncul ada di tingkat satu alias anak baru

p.s.s.s.s jangan lupa fav,follow,review ya

p.s.s.s.s.s loveyou scoups-ssi *terbang bareng mak jeonghan ke khayangan*


	2. Chapter 2

**jkies97** **proudly present :**

 **.**

 **SVT48 STORY**

 **.**

" **Ini cerita masa remaja kita, mana cerita lo?" –SVT48**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **AU! SCHOOL-LIFE, OOC, TYPO(s), YAOI, BXB, BAHASA SEMI-BAKU ACAKADUT, ALUR KEMANA-MANA, CERITA KEPANJANGAN**

 **Pairing : SeungHan/JeongCheol, Meanie/MinWon, HoZi/SoonHoon, BooNon/VerKwan, JunHao, SeokSoo, Chan milik kita bersama**

 **DLDR, NO BASH, NO COPYCAT!**

 **PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READERS AND STOP PLAGIATING MY STORY**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENGUMUMAN**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya jkies97 mau minta maaf atas ke-super-terlambatnya update FF(s) jkies97 readers-nim~ yang baca FF OLBF pasti tau dong ya kenapa hehe dari situ jkies97 jadi sedikit males buat update padahal draft udah lumayan dan ditambah semakin kesini semakin sibuk.. Tapi readers-nim kalian beneran keren cekalih masih aja mau baca dan setia nagihin FF(s) dari jkies97 huhuhu aku jadi terhore dan semalem (lagi2) atau setiap hari kali ya, aku selalu dapetin notif entah itu fav/follow/review buat FF manapun yang aku tulis dan aku baca semua review kalian yeay! Seriusan bikin aku terharu pake banget karena banyak banget yang support aku sampe sekarang ini.. sebagai tanda terimakasih sama readers-nim yang jjang, aku mutusin buat lanjutin semua FF ku dimulai dari SVT48 Story dan Our Little Big Family dan mungkin aka nada beberapa FF(s) SVT baru yang receh dan tidak bermutu lainnya! Udah kepanjangan, Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Depan Gerbang Pledis Senior High School, 06.00 KST**

Para panitia masa orientasi telah bersiap di tempat masing-masing dengan perasaan antara was-was akan keberhasilan kegiatan hari ini dan rasa antusias serta bahagia menyambut kedatangan junior mereka yang akan menjadi adik mereka satu atau dua tahun kedepan. Wonwoo sudah berdiri tegak di depan gerbang, sesekali menengok ke kanan dan kiri jalan untuk melihat apakah sudah ada anak baru yang muncul atau belum.

Dari kejauhan sudah terlihat ada beberapa anak yang berjalan ke arah Pledis SHS dengan memakai setelan bawahan celana kain hitam dan atasan kemeja putih serta jas putih berlogo Pledis SHS dengan aksen hitam di tepi depan jas. *SEVENTEEN encore concert boys wish*

Pledis SHS memiliki peraturan tersendiri ketika mengadakan orientasi terhadap siswa barunya. Kepala sekolah tidak memperkenankan para pengurus OSIS memberikan peraturan aneh-aneh yang seperti biasa diterapkan di sekolah lain pada saat MOS. Pledis SHS lebih memilih untuk mendidik anak muridnya dengan cara yang berkelas dan sangat menghindari kekerasan.

Para dewan kedisiplinan sudah bersiap dengan wajah datar. Bukan sok galak, tapi asli mereka datar dari lahir. Contohnya Jeon Wonwoo dan Min Yoongi. Ada yang tidak datar tapi asli garang, badannya besar berotot, pandangannya menusuk, namanya Jackson Wang. Dan satunya lagi yang mukanya panjang, namanya Jung Hoseok.

Satu persatu murid baru sudah mulai mendekat ke gerbang Pledis SHS. Perasaan daritadi kok ga sampe-sampe? Authornya juga bingung kenapa.

Kemudian para dewan kedisiplinan mulai memeriksa kelengkapa atribut para murid baru yang sudah berbaris rapi di depan gerbang. Belum ada bentak-bentakan kok, "kan masih pagi" kata Min Yoongi sunbaenim.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Belom ada yang seru ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(masih) Depan Gerbang Pledis Senior High School, 07.15 KST**

"WOY BURUAN INI UDAH JAM BERAPA!"

"HEH SIPUT LARI CEPET!"

"Siput larinya kan gitu-gitu aja, kok disuruh lari cepet?" kata manusia setengah kuda yang ada disebelah oknum peneriakan-Jackson-barusan.

"KAKI LU KAN PANJANG KENAPA JALANNYA LAMA BANGET SIH"

Dimulailah keseruan pertama di pagi hari ini, udah panas, disuruh lari, dibentak-bentak, nyampe depan gerbang kena marah lagi. Sabar ya.

Acara bentak-bentaknya sih udah mau selesai berhubung bentar lagi upacara pembukaan dimulai, tapi dewan kedisiplinan batal masuk gara-gara liat dua orang dengan seragam Pledis SHS jalan santai bergandengan tangan tertawa-tawa sambil menikmati indahnya dunia dengan kupu-kupu berterbangan disekitaran mereka.

"WOI YANG MUKANYA KAYA KUDA SAMA SATUNYA YANG ITEM! INI UDAH JAM BERAPA MALAH SANTAI-SANTAI AJA!" kemudian tawa itu lenyap dan Hoseok agak kesindir gara-gara Jackson bilang kuda. Kan kokoro Hosiki rentan mamah.

Dua anak baru tadi langsung balap lari ke depan gerbang dan finish di depan dewan kedisiplinan. Tapi dua anak ini barisnya milih-milih. Dua-dunya pada ngantri di depan Wonwoo padahal Yoongi, Jackson kan kosong. Hoseok juga kosong, hatinya. Tuhkan rentan.

"Ehem" dua anak itu nengok ke sumber suara(?).

"Yang lain kan ada yang kosong, kenapa disitu semua?" tanya Yoongi.

Anak yang tadi dipanggil item sama Jackson itu nyaut, "Maaf sunbae, saya niatnya tadi begitu, tapi setelah berfikir secara matang, saya lihat masa depan saya lebih cerah di mata sunbae yang ini" terus senyum sok ganteng sambil liatin Wonwoo. Wonwoonya? Ya jijik lah hehe. Hoseok aja udah muntah-muntah di got depan sekolah.

"Kalo kamu yang hidungnya kaya perosotan, kenapa?" Yoongi nanya ke anak yang ada dibelakang si hitam.

"Tadinya saya mau ke arah sunbae, tapi ga jadi sunbae"

"Loh kenapa? Saya belum apa-apain kamu kok" Yoongi heran jadinya, takut kalo ternyata Yoongi bau ketek. Kan Yoongi udah mandi tadi pagi, pake air anget.

"Saya takut dosa sunbae, takut kena marah Tuhan. Kita belum muhrim sunbae, ta'arufan aja ya? Saya belum siap"

Yoongi jawdrop, Jackson jongkok pundung di depan gerbang, Hoseok udah pingsan.

'Baru hari pertama kenapa Yoongi dapet adek kelas macem gini mamah' batin Yoongi manggil-manggil mamahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Wonwoo gerak setelah sekian lama diam berdiri, pegel katanya mana bentar lagi gerbang udah harus ditutup kan mau upacara pembukaan. Terus Wonwoo mulai meriksa kelengkapan atribut si anak baru di depannya.

Rambut? Cek.

Muka? Bolehlah.. Yeu si Wonu.

Jas? Ada.

Celana hitam? Yoi.

Sepatu? Cie baru nih.

Naik lagi, kemeja putih? Oke.

Nametag? Loh mana?

"Hei, nama kamu mana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Hah? Apa sunbae" tanya anak yang item tadi ga fokus ngeliatin muka Wonwoo.

"Nama nama, nametag ituloh" Wonwoo jelasin sambil tangannya bentuk kotak kecil.

"Nama saya sunbae? Kan sudah dicantumkan di buku nikah kita sunbae" si anak hitam masih nyengir ga jelas.

"Saya serius sama kamu" Wonwoo masih sabar.

"Saya juga serius kok menjalin hubungan ini dengan sunbae" ini anak makin lama makin stress kali.

Wonwoo melototin anak baru didepannya. 'Ini anak hari pertama udah berani kurang ajar sama sunbaenya, gimana kalo udah seminggu?' Wonwoo heran sendiri mikirinnya.

"Sunbae kenapa liatin saya terus? Naksir ya? Hehehe" si anak hitam makin ga jelas aja ngomongnya.

 _Beri Wonu kesabaran Ya Allah, Wonu gakuat lagi_ – Wonwoo dalem hati.

Yoongi yang lihat Wonwoo pasang muka melas liatin dia jadi kasian, "Udah kamu yang depan, siapa tadi namanya? Minu? Migu? Minyu? Gatau deh.. Langsung masuk aja sana keburu upacara, yang belakang ga usah ikutan ga waras kaya temennya, kalian masuk aja" kata Yoongi sambil mijitin pelipisnya yang mulai nyut-nyutan gara-gara kelamaan berdiri di panasan.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru jalan beberapa langkah, si hidung perosotan nyeletuk, "Sunbae saya ga ditanyain nama juga? Hehehehe"

"GAK!" jawab Wonwoo sama Yoongi barengan kaya paduan suara anak SD depan sekolahan mereka yang suaranya ga sinkron lari kemana-mana, maklum anak SD. Kok jadi gibahin anak orang sih..

Yuk cus ke lapangan, kita upacara hohoho~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di Lapangan Upacara**

Para siswa baru Pledis SHS sudah berbaris rapi menurut agama dan keyakinan masing-masing, berdoa mulai.. ya gak lah hehe.. Mereka sudah berbaris rapi menurut cluster yang sudah dibagikan saat awal registrasi di website khusus MOS Pledis SHS, isi websitenya yaitu tugas-tugas MOS dan list barang bawaan saat MOS berlangsung.

Di depan sana sudah ada kepala sekolah Pledis SHS yaitu Headmaster Han-panggilannya disekolah-atau Han Ssaem saat sedang mengajar siswa Pledis SHS. Hanya siswa? Ya, seperti yang kita ketahui, Pledis SHS adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki..

Upacara pembukaan berlangsung seperti layaknya upacara yang diisi dengan sambutan, penjelasan mengenai sekolah, peraturan umum, dan lain sebagainya menyangkut Pledis SHS ini. Setelah upacara penyambutan selesai, para siswa baru digiring-kaya anak bebek-oleh para pendamping cluster untuk menuju ke main hall Pledis SHS. Disana akan ada acara penyambutan kedua yang dibuat oleh para pengurus OSIS sendiri. Namanya juga sekolah spesial, penyambutannya juga harus meriah dong, kata Seungcheol ketua OSISnya.

Di hall, mereka sudah duduk rapi sesuai cluster masing-masing. Di depan sana-di atas panggung hall-sudah berdiri dua sunbae tampan menurut para siswa baru yang bertindak sebagai MC acara.

"Halo adik-adik sekalian~ kakak ucapkan selamat datang di Pledis Senior High School! Yeeeee!" kata MC yang tinggi.

"Selamat kalian telah menjadi siswa terpilih yang berhasil lolos seleksi ketat Pledis Senior High School! Tepuk tangannya dong! Bangga ga? Bangga dooong" MC yang pendek nyautin.

"Woooooo" siswa barunya nurut aja, biar rame pikir mereka.

"Oh iya kenalan dong kenalan" MC yang pendek ngomong lagi.

"Oh iya kita lupa belum kenalan, perkenalkan nama kakak Kim Taehyung dari kelas 2-2, ketua ekskul seni lukis, salam kenal! Disebelah kakak yang pendek ini namanya siapa kak?"

"Eh kambing pake nyebut pendek- Halo nama kakak Park Jimin dari kelas 2-2 sekelas sama dia, ekskul dance dan vocal, yuhuu~" akhirnya identitas si tinggi dan si pendek terungkap guise..

"Selanjutnya acara dilanjutkan dengan sambutan dari ketua OSIS kita yang badannya gede itu tuh yang berdiri dipojok sana-" kata Taehyung sambil menunjuk kea rah Seungcheol, "-gede banget kan badannya? Ganteng gak?" tanya Taehyung ke siswa barunya.

"Ganteeeng~" jawabnya sih agak kepaksa soalnya takut mereka dibentakin sama yang punya acara kalo jujur.

"Iya ganteng, tapi sayang udah hampir 3 tahun masih jomblo aja dia.." lanjut Jimin. Seisi hall langsung rame ketawa apalagi Jun yang udah ngegeplakin kepala sama punggung Soonyoung saking recehnya dia. Untung Oci kuadh :")

"Udah-udah niastainnya.. Baiklah kepada Seungcheol sunbae dipersilahkan.." kata dua curut itu jalan ke tepi panggung sambil ngasih mic ke Seungcheol, micnya satu aja ga usah dua kan bukan konferensi pers :")

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol jalan-sok-ganteng ke tengah panggung yang disambut sorak-sorai para penonton bayaran alias anggota OSISnya sendiri karena siswa barunya masih pada mangap, terpesona sama bulu matanya Seungcheol yang bisa ditaruh dua batang korek api itu. Seungcheolnya sih dadah-dadah aja merasa ganteng apalagi disorakin begitu padahal sebelumnya dia udah briefing, "Nanti waktu sambutan ketua OSIS jangan lupa tepuk tangan sama teriak yang kenceng ya, paling kenceng dapet ceban" gitu katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dengan ga elitnya~

.

.

.

.

 **HOHOHOHOHOHO KETEMU LAGI SAMA JKIES97 WUUUUUUUUU~~~~~**

 **BERHUBUNG CUAP-CUAPNYA UDAH DI AWAL SEKARANG AKU MAU NANYA, DI FF INI KAN ADA MENTION!BTS YAA, KALO NIH KALO, AKU BIKININ SIDE STORY BUAT GENGNYA BTS ADA YANG MAU BACA GA? KALO GA JUGA GAPAPA :")**

 **SEKIAN JANGAN LUPA FAV/REVIEW/FOLLOW YHAAAAAA MUWAH**


End file.
